


ways home

by Kazura



Category: Disgaea (Games)
Genre: Family, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazura/pseuds/Kazura
Summary: Xenolith calls in the middle of a battle for something all too trivial. Etna doesn't seem to mind.





	ways home

He's peering down at a catalog. His coat and his scarf had always been his constant companions, but if he were going to go through with hunting treasure in Cryo Blood, he'll probably also need something for his ears. And a few more layers underneath his coat, maybe.

Hats don't really suit him, he thinks. They'll mess up his hair. It's a secret, one he likes to think is well kept, but he's rather particular about how it looks.

"Pretty sure there are kinds that have bands around the back of your head. Don't they have any? RQ has to have some."

The voice in his ear sounds rather nonchalant, considering how he's pretty sure that Etna's in the middle of a battle at that very moment. The telltale screech of, "Just go home already!" from their tiny king, followed by a muffled explosion, attests to that as much.

He realized it not a minute into their call, and he'd suggested to dial back at a later time, but Etna has one of those small bluetooth headphone things and insisted that it'd be fine.

Within his room at a roadside inn, a few Netherworlds away from his next destination, he flips a few more pages. "A few," he says, adjusting the press of his phone against his ear.

Etna laughs. "Not to your tastes?"

He'd like to say that the first few ones clash against his outfit, but he doesn't. Etna seems to get the point already anyway.

"Hah!" Another explosion.

"Kyaaa! Etna!"

He blinks. "Did you hit the princess?"

Etna sniffs. "What? No! Well, I don't think so. I'm pretty sure my calculations were perfect."

He imagines her driving her spear into the ground so she could use both hands to frame the landscape before her. "Yep. About one, maybe two feet away. Shouldn't have been a problem."

As is his duty, both self-appointed and appointed by the king, he says, in a tone that's perhaps not as strict as it should be, "Etna."

"Oh, come off it. Sicily's fine. It's been boring anyway. Let me have a little fun." He's not sure how that constitutes as fun in her book, but he's learned not to argue. Not when she's staving off boredom anyway.

"When are you coming home anyway? I found out about a new cafe, and Flonne's not here. I need a sounding board."

He nearly points out that they can always do this, but, really, it's not quite the same. He'd be lying if he said he weren't relieved, but he'd rather not admit that aloud either.

"Right after this one. His Majesty's been rather curious." About what he's gotten, mostly. He even sent a message, and they ended up catching up on things over a few more. That, too, was a rather curious experience. He can't say he didn't like it.

"How much does he even pay you to go on these trips? You never complain about your wages. He's not paying you more than he's paying me, is he?! That little brat, that must be it!"

A smile tugs at his lips. They come more naturally, these days. It's nice. "I pay for my food," he tells her, in a manner almost soothing. He doesn't say that he has allowance for room and board. That was mostly on Flonne's insistence, apparently, and maybe their little king was too on the moon to argue. "Maybe your hobbies are just expensive."

"Expensive!" She doesn't say anything immediately after. He understands. He hears her feet striking against the ground, fast and purposeful. Within seconds, she's found her target. "Expensive!" she repeats. "I don't want to hear that from someone whose hobbies include collecting gemstones and minerals."

But not just any old gem, of course. "I have standards," he says.

She snorts, in a manner that says, "Of course, you do," but doesn't say anything further on the subject. "Bring back souvenirs."

"I will." He glances down at the list he's been keeping, right next to the now long-ignored catalog. He's been lucky enough to be tapped to taste-test a few things. The cheese tarts in the bakery a few Netherworlds back were rather delightful.

"And show me what you're gonna buy later."

"I know." She knows very well that he's against taking selfies. Not their existence, in general. Just taking one of himself. He can never get a nice angle, and he gave up after the first few tries.

She'll have to wait until he comes back. And he will.

**Author's Note:**

> They are cute.
> 
> In the light novel, Xenolith is mentioned to be an actual treasure hunter. At least, back when he was still looking after tiny Etna. With me writing him with wanderlust and still wanting him to be under Laharl's employ, Xen eventually treasure hunting for Laharl seemed like a nice thought.
> 
> For more ways to find me, [here's my Carrd](https://artwaltzed.carrd.co/).


End file.
